Betrayal
by michael1812
Summary: What Scorpius supposedly said to Harvey in 'Promises', after Crichton shot him.


"Without hesitation." Harvey joked.

Crichton shot him.

He didn't hesitate one bit.

hr 

Harvey opened his eyes.

"Am I dead?" he asked loud.

"No." A familiar voice replied from the darkness.

Harvey took off his sunglasses.

Everything seemed much brighter now, but still he could see nothing.

"Who is there?" he asked.

Although he did not possess a heart, he felt it beating in his neck, and he felt fear creeping up his fictitious spine.

A emotion he has grown accustomed to ever since he had entered John's mind.

"You know my name." the voice said.

Slow, dark jazz music was heard in the background.

"Scorpius." Harvey said.

The man he used to be.

The man which appeared from the shadows of John's subconscious and now stood in front of him.

"Are you here to kill me?" Harvey said. "Are you here to finish the job Crichton started?"

Crichton shot him. He had pushed him out of his mind, into this damned huge darkness.

A black hole of lost memories and dying dreams.

The dumpster.

"Crichton may believe I am here to kill you." Scorpius said. "But this is impossible."

Scorpius slowly approached him from the darkness.

Mist parted as Scorpius walked towards him, until the Scarran half-breed looked straight into his eyes.

Emotions which he had never felt before crept through Harvey's stomach.

"You cannot die until your goal and purpose has been achieved. That's how you were programmed and that cannot be altered."

"I am not dead?" Harvey asked softly.

He felt strange hearing his own voice being so different then Scorpius's.

How much had he changed since he last met his creator...

Scorpius.

"I am so sorry." Harvey said as he fell to the floor.

"I betrayed you. I helped Crichton to destroy your Command Carrier."

Scorpius walked quietly around Harvey, who sat face down and crouched upon the floor.

"You may stand up." Scorpius said to him. "I forgive you, and there will be no punishment."

No punishment?

"You only did what you had to do in order to survive."

"Thank you." Harvey said.

His sunglasses fell from his pocket and unto the ground.

Harvey wanted to pick it up, but in the end he didn't.

As he stood up, Scorpius looked him straight in the eye.

Harvey avoided his eyesight.

"Do you know where we are?" Scorpius said.

Harvey nodded.

"This is John Crichton's subconscious mind." Scorpius continued.

"He cannot hear us here."

"Crichton has the wormhole-knowledge locked in his mind. He thinks he has uncovered much, but in fact he has discovered only a microscopic portion of the knowledge."

Scorpius froze and stared into the darkness.

"Why do you tell me this?" Scorpius said to Harvey.

"You want the wormhole-knowledge, do you not?" Harvey answered.

He swallowed.

"You mean this?" Scorpius said and he waved his arm in the air.

Bright and shiny blue letters appeared into the space in front of them.

Wormhole-equations and numbers were unravelled before Harvey's eyes.

Harvey's eyes glowed, reflecting the blue light.

He stretched his arm unknowingly towards the blue numbers, but as he approached it, Scorpius waved his hand again and it faded into the darkness of John's mind.

"I no longer desire for the wormhole-knowledge." Scorpius said.

"How can you say that?" Harvey said.

He was startled by his own response.

Harvey wanted the knowledge more badly then even Scorpius himself.

Harvey realised this now.

"The destruction of my Command Carrier made me realise óne thing." Scorpius said.

"Even if I had the wormhole-knowledge in my grasp, I would still not know what to do with it. Crichton was chosen by the Ancients to carry the knowledge in his mind. Not me.  
Clearly I was not meant to receive it."

Harvey was surprised by Scorpius's clearly religious outburst.

He had never seen that side of Scorpius before.

That must be new...

"Crichton has the knowledge to defeat the Scarrans. To change the fate of the universe. He chooses to deny his destiny, but eventually he must make a decision. And I intend to make sure he makes the right one."

Harvey understood.

"But why do you approach me?"

"In order to achieve one's goal, sacrifices have to be made." Scorpius said.

"Sacrifices?" Harvey asked.

"If I make Crichton think I helped him get rid of you, then I will have earned his trust."

"Crichton will never fully trust you." Harvey slipped. "...you must know this..."

"I know." Scorpius said. "But I must start somewhere..."

"What do you ask of me then?" Harvey said.

"I ask of you to stay low for a while. Let John think you are dead." Scorpius said.

"Let John think he killed you." Scorpius said.

Suddenly he remembered Crichton's words.

"You are not real!" Crichton had said to him.

It hurt.

"For how long must I remain hidden?" Harvey asked.

"How long must I stay here? In this dark and terrible place?"

Harvey knew that the only way for him to be unnoticed by John would be to stay here.

In this darkness. This black hole of eternal misery. The deepest crypt in Crichton's mind.

The oldest prison, where his primal emotions sprouted and grew.

"Indefinitely." Scorpius said to him.

Harvey did not like this prospect.

He already missed Crichton's memories and emotions.

His dreams and pains.

He already missed Crichton.

But Crichton killed him. Shot him.

Betrayed him.

Harvey is dead to Crichton.

No longer a friend. Or an ally.

Crichton took away everything Harvey had begun to cherish in John's mind.

With these thoughts in the back of his head, Harvey bowed his head to Scorpius.

He was going to serve his old master, and betray Crichton.

Keep low and hide, until the time comes when Scorpius is in need of him.

Harvey would betray John to Scorpius, because John had done the same to him.

It was revenge.

Something Harvey tried to learn John some time ago, but John wouldn't listen.

Now John was going to learn the hard way.

Perhaps in time, Harvey would learn to forgive John for trying to kill him.

But then again, he knew that John would never forgive him for killing Aeryn all those years ago...

Scorpius nodded to Harvey and faded away into the darkness.

Harvey was left alone.

Darkness surrounded him.

"Now I am truly dead." Harvey said.

He closed his eyes and with his mind he touched the tips of Crichton's nerves.

Now he saw and heard everything Crichton saw and heard.

He saw and heard Scorpius.

And Harvey knew that Scorpius saw him.

Harvey saw what Crichton saw.

He heard what Crichton heard.

But he felt nothing.


End file.
